el juramento de una espada
by sabri10chase
Summary: una sakura muy joven conoce a un extraño no tan extraño one-shot dedicado a Kanata-Sama, ubicado en el universo mareas de cambio


**Disclaimer: ni naruto ni one piece me pertenecen. Todo a sus legítimos dueños.**

 **Por favor leer la nota de autor.**

 **Juramento de una espada**

Sakura se sentó en la cubierta del barco en silencio limpiando su espada con un paño hasta dejarla reluciente, la hoja relució a la luz del sol dando prueba de su pulcritud, se veía recién forjada, nadie esperaría que esa hoja hubiera tomado tantas vidas y tuviera un pasado tan oscuro como misterioso. Ni siquiera sakura lo conocía del todo, si era sincera conocía solo pocos vestigios y el hecho de que en manos de todos lo que alguna vez la usaron esa espada había derramado suficiente sangre como para formar un rio carmesí por actos atroces. Fue por eso que sakura juro a quien se la obsequio cuando era solo una pequeña niña que nunca la usaría para cometer actos de maldad, ella la utilizaría para el bien, y Kusanagi conocería lo que era ser usada para actos de bondad.

Sakura aun podía recordar el día que consiguió su espada, de las propias manos de su ultimo dueño antes de sakura.

* * *

 _una pequeña de cabellos rosas cortos hacia el conjunto de ejercicios de calentamiento que Garp-san le había enseñado a la orilla de un pequeño estanque en una isla en el norht blue. Hacía tres años el héroe de los marines la había salvado de un naufragio y le permitió entrenar con él en su barco para que en algunos años unirse a los marines de forma oficial. Garp-san había establecido el día que la encontró como su cumpleaños ya que sakura no recordaba el suyo, y aclararon que tenía aproximadamente seis años en ese momento por lo que ya tenía nueve años de edad._

 _Ese día habían atracado en esa isla porque Garp-san tenía que hacer unos recados por lo que dio vía libre a sakura para hacer lo que quisiera. Por eso se hallaba ejercitando, estaba aprendiendo a nadar y el estanque era perfecto para practicar._

 _-listo – dijo cuando termino – jejeje sorprenderé a Garp-san aprendiendo a nadar para el final del día – con ese pensamiento la niña empezó a quitarse sus zapatos._

 _\- ¿Qué hace una niña sola aquí? – dijo una voz adulta, de inmediato sakura se dio la vuelta en alerta lista para usar uno de los movimientos que le enseño Garp-san._

 _La persona era un hombre, alto de cabello negro y piel blanca, y sus ojos negros miraban a sakura con algo que la pequeña no comprendía y le intimidaba, le faltaba un brazo y su ropa era negra además llevaba un manto o capa que le cubría casi completamente, pero podía distinguir una espada que colgaba en su costado, su pelo tenía una forma graciosa y sakura se reiría si el hombre no le intimidara tanto, instintivamente sabía que esta persona era peligrosa._

 _-yo podría decir lo mismo – replico sakura con toda la valentía que pudo reunir, los marines siempre decían que incluso si tenías miedo no debías mostrarlo – ¿Quién es usted y por qué esta aquí? – pregunto con toda la autoridad que podía._

 _\- niña, ¿Quién eres? – pregunto el hombre tajante haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la columna de la niña ante su voz fría, pero ella no se dejaría intimidar._

 _\- yo…yo pregunte primero – dijo la pequeña evitando mirar los ojos negros del extraño frente a ella._

 _\- responde, ahora – ordeno con dureza haciéndola temblar y sakura juraría que sus ojos se volvieron rojos por un momento. Su voz no dejaba lugar a replicas y sakura tenía la sensación de que algo malo pasaría si ella no contestaba al hombre._

 _\- sa…sakura – dijo con un hilo de voz y se gritó a si misma internamente por sonar como un ratón – me llamo sakura – el hombre la miro fijamente por lo que parecieron horas y sakura estaba lista para darse la vuelta y correr lejos de esa persona aterradora._

 _\- no puede ser – susurro el hombre - ¿Qué edad tienes? – pregunto y sakura se confundió ante su tono más suave. Ella doblo la cabeza a un lado extrañada._

 _\- tengo nueve – dijo sakura con lentitud._

 _\- coincide con la proporción de tres años – volvió a susurrar el hombre – pero es imposible – el hombre miro a sakura de arriba abajo poniéndola nerviosa._

 _\- yo… yo tengo que irme – dijo sakura tratando de irse, pero el hombre le agarro el brazo deteniéndola y llenándola de miedo._

 _\- espera, no te vayas – dijo en un tono extraño. El pareció notar lo mucho que la asustaba por que la soltó y se sentó en la hierba indicándole a ella sentarse también, lo hizo, pero alejada de él,_

 _\- siento haberte asustado sakura – dijo y realmente sonaba arrepentido, así como si se estuviera disculpando por algo mas – no era mi intención – sonaba sincero, o almenas eso le decía su intuición._

 _\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto la niña entre curiosa y asustada. Él puso una sonrisa irónica._

 _\- me llamo sasuke – le informo - ¿puedo preguntar que hacías aquí sakura? – por alguna razón había un doble sentido en la pregunta que sakura no podía colocar._

 _\- aprendiendo a nadar – dijo señalando al estanque. El sonrió, una sonrisa genuina, se veía muy guapo y sakura sintió un pequeño rubor al verlo._

 _\- ¿Qué hace aquí usted? – pregunto sakura cansada de que el la mirara en silencio._

 _\- estoy viajando – contesto – buscando a alguien – y en su voz había un sentimiento que sakura no conocía, pero hacia que le doliera el pecho._

 _\- ¿y cree que esta aquí? – quiso saber la pequeña._

 _\- no puedo estar seguro, voy viajando de un lugar a otro buscando pistas de su paradero – contesto sasuke con un suspiro._

 _\- oh… eso es un poco triste – dijo la pequeña arrugando un poco las cejas._

 _\- sí, lo es – acordó el ojinegro, dirigiendo su vista a las nubes – tú me recuerdas a ella – sakura lo miro asombrada y algo sonrojada, pero él seguía con la vista perdida en el cielo. Se veía indiferente, pero sakura podía decir que estaba sufriendo, a ella se le hacía difícil sentir temor hacia él, solo podía sentir compasión._

 _\- no estés triste – le soltó sakura llamando su atención – a ella no le gustaría – y el levanto una ceja perfecta cuestionándolo – si se parece a mí entonces no le gustaría que estés triste porque amo no me gusta que estés triste – le explico apresuradamente avergonzada de tomarse tantas libertades con un completo desconocido._

 _Él le volvió a sonreír y las cosas fueron más alegres el resto de la tarde, sasuke le hablo a sakura de lugares que había visitado y sakura le contaba acerca de los marines con quienes convivía, así se fueron pasando las horas y la mañana se convirtió en tarde, sasuke enseño a sakura a realizar una trampa para conejos y luego a prepararlos para su almuerzo y aunque al principio sakura no quería su hambre no le dejo opción. Y fue mientras comía que sakura hizo una pregunta un tanto personal a su acompañante masculino._

 _-sasuke, si viajas todo el tiempo ¿tu familia no te extraña? – lamento haber preguntado cuando vio desaparecer la pequeña sonrisa del rostro del pelinegro._

 _\- la verdad es, que no tengo una familia – le confeso._

 _\- lo siento mucho – se disculpó – pero ¿sabes?, yo tampoco tengo familia, Garp-san me encontró en las ruinas de un barco hace tres años… yo no recuerdo nada antes de ese día, así que no se si tengo mamá o papá o hermanos – dijo con tristeza – me gustaría tenerlos – termino susurrando para sus adentros._

 _\- la familia no está definida solo por los lazos de sangre – le dijo sasuke sabiamente – algún día conocerás personas a las que llamaras tu familia – y sakura sonrió felizmente algo le decía que sasuke no mentía en sus palabras._

 _\- ¿tú crees? – pregunto esperanzada._

 _\- estoy seguro – contesto el con una de sus pequeñas sonrisas que le aceleraban el corazón a sakura sin razón aparente._

 _\- entonces te creeré – afirmo la pequeña. Luego siguieron comiendo en silencio._

 _\- ¿sasuke? – llamo tentativamente la niña_

 _-hmn – ella lo tomo como una invitación a preguntar._

 _\- ¿Qué le paso a tu brazo? – cuestiono con curiosidad._

 _\- luche contra alguien muy fuerte – le respondió el sin dar ningún detalle. No se habló más y ambos se quedaron en silencio contemplando la quietud del bosque._

 _\- se hace tarde – dijo sakura – debo volver, Garp-san dijo que tenía que regresar al barco antes de que se pusiera el sol – por el aspecto del día ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde por lo que mejor se apresuraba o el hombre le daría con el puño del amor._

 _\- antes de irte déjame darte un obsequio – le dijo el pelinegro sin apartar la vista de la superficie el agua._

 _\- no tienes por qué sasuke – le dijo sakura avergonzada y ruborizada. Él no le escucho simplemente se puso de pie y quedo frente a frente con la niña. Esmeralda y ónix chocaron. Sasuke so s único brazo y desato el cinto de su katana y extendió el arma hacia la niña._

 _\- toma- y sakura negó con la cabeza frenéticamente._

 _\- no puedo aceptarla – dijo – las espadas son importantes para sus dueños, no puedo quedarme con ella – explico la pequeña._

 _\- puedes porque yo te lo la estoy obsequiando – dijo sasuke y bajo la presión de esos ojos oscuros la pequeña solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y tomar la espada envainada con sus dos manos._

 _\- su nombre es kusanagi – le informo el muchacho – tiene un pasado muy oscuro y triste y su hoja ha derramada sangre. Todos sus dueños anteriores incluyéndome han manchado su filo con atroces actos – él no se veía ni orgulloso ni arrepentido de admitir esto a ella, el solo le estaba proporcionando conocimientos acerca de su nueva adquisición._

 _\- entrena – le dijo con seriedad – crece – su mirada ónice se clavó en las esmeraldas de la peli rosa – hazte digna de esta espada, conviértete en su legítima dueña y di con orgullo que es tuya – y sakura guardo sus palabras en su corazón como un credo – te espera un largo y arduo camino y es posible que la espada no te acepte al principio, que no te considere lo suficientemente fuerte como para portarla. Sakura nunca olvides que todas las espadas tienen una esencia y la de kusanagi es particularmente salvaje – sakura miro con un poco de nerviosismo la espada, pero juro a si misma que un día kusanagi la aceptaría como su dueña._

 _\- lo hare sasuke – dijo sakura con determinación – entrenare tan duro que esta espada y yo nos volveremos una sola – y sasuke asintió._

 _\- no espero menos, sakura – le dijo con gravedad. – esta es probablemente la última vez que me veras, por lo menos en un muy largo tiempo – sakura se sintió triste, pero ella sabía que sasuke tenía que seguir con su viaje. Y ella no era quien de detenerle o amarrarle, además tenía que hacerse fuerte para ser un marine como Garp-san; recordando a su mentor y sus enseñanzas sakura hizo otro juramento._

 _\- sasuke, te juro que en mis manos kusanagi nunca volverá a ensuciar su hoja con acciones malas – dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos y recordándole al moreno la determinación de unos ojos verdes idénticos en medio del campo de batalla – mientras yo viva seré dueña de kusanagi y mientras sea su dueña solo peleara por la justicia, y la bondad – sasuke sonrió, puede que sakura se hubiera transformado completamente, pero parte de ella aún vivía en esa pequeña_

 _sasuke con sus dedos medio e índice golpeo la frente de la peli rosa, un gesto simple, pero con todo un mundo de significado. Sakura sonrió brillantemente a sasuke y él le devolvió su propia sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón y el estómago de sakura dar vueltas y haciéndole cerrar los ojos durante un segundo._

 _Cuando los abrió sasuke había desaparecido, dejando a kusanagi con sakura. La niña derramo varias lágrimas y un sentimiento de nostalgia y dolor la lleno como si ya hubiera vivido algo así antes, su frente todavía picaba donde el moreno había puesto sus dedos. Lamento no haber preguntado más sobre él y abrazo la katana contra su pecho mientras lloraba. Como si hubiera sentido su estado la espada se sintió más fría al tacto y la niña recordó lo que sasuke dijo sobre como la espada la consideraba débil, así que seco sus lágrimas y empezó a hacer su camino lejos del estanque y devuelta al puerto. Donde su mentor la esperaba para hacerla muy fuerte._

No fue hasta años después que sakura descubrió que sasuke había sido lo más parecido que tenía a un primer amor, y solo cuando tuvo casi catorce años que kusanagi se sintió correcta en sus manos, completamente suya. La peli rosa se había tomado su juramento en serio y se negó a manchar su katana con actos deshonrosos y en su lugar empezó a purificarla atreves de la justicia.

Quería creer que estaba funcionando, pues luego de unos años la espada se sentía más suave al tacto y relucía más cuando era limpiada. Tal vez fuera su imaginación o algo real, la ojijade no estaba segura, pero le gustaba pensar que ha correspondido la confianza que sasuke había tenido en ella.

* * *

Cuando sasuke regreso a la aldea de la hoja de uno de sus muchos viajes fuera del pueblo muchos shinobis se sorprendieron al notar que su siempre presente espada kusanagi ya no estaba con el ultimo uchiha. La explicación más razonable a la que pudieron llegar fue que la había perdido en una batalla en algún lugar, aunque algunos dudaban que hubiera alguien que pudiera igualar al usuario del sharingan, a excepción de naruto.

A pesar de eso, nadie tenía el valor suficiente de preguntarle donde estaba la espada, a excepción por supuesto de naruto uzumaki. Cuando el rubio pregunto a su mejor amigo sobre el paradero de la espada a gritos en ichiraku ramen, muchos shinobis presentes le prestaron su total atención.

-kusanagi ahora tiene un mejor dueño – fue todo lo que respondió, dejando boqui abiertos a todos los presentes. El hecho de que sasuke uchiha haiga hecho un regalo a alguien por allí en su viaje era ilógico, irrazonable, imposible y aun así había sucedido.

\- ¿Quién, lo conozco? – pregunto el rubio.

\- Aa – fue todo lo que dijo el moreno y la conversación termino allí.

El chisme se extendió como reguero de pólvora, en pocos Días toda la aldea de la hoja sabia de la acción generosa de sasuke uchiha y fue cuando empezaron las especulaciones sobre el misterioso beneficiario, la idea más generalizada y popular era la que afirmaba que el moreno la había regalado a su amante fuera de la villa.

* * *

 **Este es un one-shot para Kanata-Sama por haber respondido correctamente. Tomé tus ideas y las convertí en esto así que espero que lo disfrutes mucho, besos. Siento que no seguí del todo tu primera idea, pero no puedo pensar nada en lo que sarada no sea hija de sakura me bloqueo.**

 **Algunas aclaraciones.**

 **Por cada tres años en el mundo one piece, pasa un año en el mundo naruto.**

 **Antes de que alguien diga que hice de sasuke un OC les diré mi razonamiento: sasuke lleva tres años en su viaje y búsqueda de sakura, la ausencia de la peli rosa en las vidas de mucho lo ha hecho reflexionar, además siempre he pensado que si el sasuke adulto se encontrara con una sakura joven seria suave con ella como compensación de todo el sufrimiento que le causo cuando eran más jóvenes.**

 **La kusanagi que sasuke entrega a sakura es su propia chokuto. La del canon no tiene un pasado tan sangriento, pero aquí vamos a decir que si lo tiene.**


End file.
